THE AGE OF PHAZON
by Ballistic Phazonator
Summary: Samus has discovered that a different species is using Phazon. And its alot harder to kill, than your average space pirate...
1. The Hunt

Predator © 20th century fox.inc

Alien (Xenomorph) © 20th century fox.inc

Samus Aran and other metroid features © Nintendo

**THE AGE OF PHAZON**

**CHAPTER 1**

The mist that had leaked into the compound was thick, and made it hard to see in any visor. Samus stood up from crouch and switched back to combat mode.

She leapt down off the high rise floor grate and onto the floor of the compound. Her boots shuddered as she landed on more grating. She walked forward through the mist, holding her arm cannon firmly with her hand incase of attack. The faint clank of metal on metal as she pursued endlessly through the compound.

She was searching for a well known danger throughout the galaxy to many. She couldn't help thinking. Was she hunting it, or was it hunting her? She came to a dead end, a wall was blocking her way. Though the wall wasn't the full height of the compound and had a ladder on it. She looked up and zoomed in with her scan visor. She detected an unstable ledge near the top where she could jump onto. She moved her head back down to scan the ladder. It was made of Bendezium. An increidibly old metal, so why it was in a space pirate security facility she didn't know. Maybe that's the reason it was shut down, too easy for their experimental life forms to escape from. She began to look for structural defficiencies. The ladder already looked a bit dated.

Anna, Samus' onboard computer began scouring out information and echoing it around Samus' helmet.

"Schematics show, that any weight over 5 fractic grams placed on any step of the ladder, and it will buckle under pressure." **tuning out buzz**. Samus took her fingers off the side of helmet and looked back up at the ledge she'd scaned. She crouched down and activated the screw attack mode on her left boot, she shot up the shaft, bouncing spinning off the two walls of the vertical alley. She came out of screw attack half way up and used her grapple beam to attach herself to the ledge. She clambered up onto the it and pressed up against the wall to stop herself from falling. As she had her hand against the wall, she felt something that she'd familiarised with before. She looked down and found space pirate blood on her hands, and it was still warm. She thought nothing of it and continued on.

She somersaulted up to the top level of the compound, which was where the ladder, had it not been demolished, of taken her. She stood up after landing to see ripped and severed space pirate corpses, some rotten, and weeks old. Some fresh, with hardly any meat.

She walked further on into the facility, passing more and more corpses. It eventually got too dark, so she switched to thermal visor, hoping to be able to follow the remaining body heat from the dead space pirates. No sooner had she switched to her thermal vision, that it was screwed up by a bright orange line, streaking down the front of her visor. She wiped it off, just to make room for another streak to drip down her helmet. She wiped it again and took a step back, changing into combat visor. She looked up, but it was too dark. But there were still splodges, dripping down onto her face. She shook her head to get it all off and stared down at her arm cannon. She flipped the control panel around and activated power beam. She aimed up and powered up for charge beam. It gave her enough light to see what was up there. She couldn't believe her eyes. She fired a missile up into the foundations of the roof and 3 hooks came undone. She quickly rolled out of the way or she would've been crushed.

2 elite pirates and a plasma pirate by the look of it had been skinned and hung by their feet from the ceiling. They hadn't been killed too long ago because they were still warm, and their blood was also. Though she hated space pirates, she feared what could do this to them. Because one elite pirate was a challenge for Samus alone and all of these dead troops had taken a bashing. Samus turned around and ran as fast as she could, deeper into the facility. Using her charge beam to light the way. She leapt over and passed a great number of space pirate corpses. Some of which were skinned like the ones she had cut down.

She dashed round the corner and let her charge beam fly at a door in-front of her. It burst open and she entered into what looked like a dome. It was huge, like no space pirate structure she'd ever seen before. She switched to scan visor and searched for any weaknesses and structural faults. She couldn't find any. And the door she had entered didn't look like a space pirate door. Up above was a platform, suspended from the roof by four wires, attached to a door that was in the center of the dome. There were half moon platforms, sticking out of the structure everywhere. Ideal for getting up to the top. Samus bounded onto all of the platforms in precesion. She landed on the edge of the last platform, it crumbled a bit and samus looked over to see how far up she'd gotten. She heard a scrambling noise and looked back up to the platform suspended from the roof. A space pirate body, unskinned, was lying there. It was shaking from a trapped nerve probably. Samus looked up to the door above it to see her prey's legs ascend further into the enclave.

She flipped over to the space pirate immediately and fired into the door. It twisted open and she clambered in. Samus couldn't see because it was so dark, so she switched into x-ray visor. She could see it darting away to the right, down a large pillared hall. She lifted her arm cannon and let off a missile that hit the pillar it was headed towards, the blast injured the beast and it screeched as it flew into the air. It was knocked against the wall of the massive room and fell to the floor holding its left arm. Samus got closer, and when she was no more than 4 feet away, it turned its head and looked at her. Its unusual braids hung down over the front of its shoulders and even crouched down, it was still a huge figure, maybe 7' 6. Fluorescent green blood seethed from the wound on its arm which was full of shrapnel and rubble.

It was wearing what looked like some kind of mask. It sized her up, looking up and down, it looked back to the wound which it was covering with its opposite hand. It reached down to the unusual cloth it was wearing and ripped off a shred, then rapping it around the wound to conceal it. It then moved down and activated a switch on its gauntlet. It made an unintelligible sound and then the creature fizzed and dissapeared. Samus could still see it though. Only the outline and fuzzed lines. It'd covered its slash with fabric from the strange cloth it was wearing so it would be hard to track it down. It stood up fully. Samus could tell it was glaring right at her... then, as if to intimidate her, its eyes flashed yellow and then disappeared. Samus couldn't tell quite where it was anymore. It had ran down the great hall and she had lost sight. She could've just used her thermal visor but then it would be disorientated by the fire she'd started with her missile. And the light it was giving off would just knock out the x-rays capabilities. She'd have to kill it the old fashioned way. She ran in the direction it had gone. With Samus' speed dash on at full she would catch up to it in no time at all. She just had to run through all the smashed up doors and walls it had left in its wake. Finally, she came to a hole in the ceiling. It had ripped straight through the magmoorian armoured iron that was the panelling, and had slipped up inside. This thing was strong as hell. Samus knelt down and jumped straight into the hole, just scraping the chest plate or her suit. It was incredibly dark in the small sector that it had smashed up into. The only light Samus could see was from its blood that was dribbled all over the room. The fabric must've fallen off or been lost while it smashed through a door. The lights on the varia suit were her main. It was crouched in the corner with its back to her, eating a space pirate corpse. It was throwing the bones and grissle behind it. Samus looked to the floor, it had taken its mask off.

It stood up and let out, what samus thought to be, a battle cry. This menacing creature was one of the most frightening things Samus had ever faced. The Predator. It turned around in one swift movement. It was the ugliest humanoid samus had ever seen. It had a large head, with beady yellow eyes and four talloned claws around its mouth. Each pair joined by a scour of skin. It screeched another battle cry and leapt at Samus' head. She quickly evaded the attack and shot rapidly at its back. It cringed and shrieked as it was hit, though the fired shots didn't seem to hurt it. It turned around and a three circled laser was beamed onto Samus' abdomen from the right side of its head. Samus looked down at the laser and looked sharply back at the predator. It fired a bluey coloured plasma cell which looked familiar, from its left shoulder which seemed to be mounting some kind of laser cannon. It hit her perfectly in her stomach. Though not damaging her via the suits power, it knocked her back about 10 ft. She flipped back up onto her feet, just in time to catch it running back for another attack.

It was barely a meter away when it branished two 14 inch blades from its left wrist gauntlet. It uppercutted them into the bottom of Samus' breastplate and then out of the top, just barely missing her chest inside. What the metal the blades were made of was unknown to Samus as she had been brought up to believe that chozodian steel, which her suit was made of, was the strongest alloy in the galaxy.

By now she was 2 foot off the ground.

The predator was screaming in supposed victory, but Samus reached up and grabbed a low hanging safety bar and pulled herself up off the blades. The predator was astounded at her stamina. She held herself there and kicked the predator up the mouth. It fell backwards into some old empty chemical batch crates. She dropped down only to be met by another plasma cell hurtling towards her shoulder plate. It collided with the high rised armour, burning and making samus feel like she'd been ruptured by radiation. An immense pain. It sent Samus spinning through the air. She twisted into a wall and fell through it creating a huge hole in the side of the room. She fell almost for 50 meters. She smashed into the floor back first, cracking it and pushing it back up into a mountain of rubble.

The predator fell also and landed on its feet, smashing into the floor and sending cordite everywhere, battering her suit. Samus tried to get up, but only fell back down again. She was huddled on the floor, her suit giving off electrical pulses from its damage. The predator walked over to what he thought to be her corpse. It was drawing near when the body of the believed dead Samus Aran fused into the morph ball mode which enabled chozo warriors to roll into a sphere. She set a morph ball bomb. In the confusion, the predator didn't know what to do. The bomb went off and temporarily blinded the predator. Samus though, was launched into the air and straight at the predators head. She hit him clean in the forehead. She rolled up over the top of him and changed back to her normal status in mid air.

The dazed and hazey sighted predator turned around wearily to see Samus standing, pointing her arm cannon directly at it's head. Samus charged up her arm cannon until she began to shake. The predator yelled out a scream of anger and fear. Samus let off a super missile, directly at it's face.

"See You next Mission...,"

**By Ballistic Phazonator 2004**


	2. Memories

**THE AGE OF PHAZON**

CHAPTER 2: "Memories"

Samus bent down to the Predator's body. It had a strange mark on its forehead, two strikes, one above the other. It was almost as if it had been burnt in. Samus heard a sizzling noise. She rolled the predator over to reveal a small brown sachet bag on its belt. It had a hole in the back that was gradually getting bigger. She ripped it off its waist and opened it up. A small withered limb of some sort fell onto her hand, the end was dripping some form of acid onto the floor. It was incredibly strong acid because it had eaten through the floor almost as quickly as she had seen it drip onto it. Samus looked back to the predators head, where the mark was.

Samus lifted the dripping, fleshy item to her head and etched in the same mark above her left eye on her helmet. It wouldn't burn all the way through because the metal it as made of was one of the strongest ever formed. She unhinged the right gauntlet of the predator which had the blades sticking out. Just so she could get it analysed. She turned around and made the long treck back to her landing site.

Samus left the compound and returned to her ship. She was sitting in her chair, setting a course for the GFP space station. She looked up through her view screen and into space. If only she could remember more about her past. She closed her eyes and lay back in her chair, she gradually fell asleep, and dreamt the same dream, she had dreamt forever...

"Here they come!!" shouted a soldier aiming his rifle at one of the incoming vessels.

They had already attacked every other earth colony on the planet and all the bays had been destroyed.

All reamining on-world troops had gone to the chieftan Tomac Aran's and his wife Sharno Aran's colony K2-L, brisco bay. Still, nobody knew what the space pirates wanted. 17 troops were battle ready on top of the cliffs on either side of the bay. The pirate vessel landed just offshore and space pirates began running up the beach towards the building settlements.

The soldiers on the cliffs started firing into the waves that were heading towards the bays civillians. A lot of pirates were killed and lay motionless on the bloodstained sands. Tomac came rushing out of his appartment sector in the centre of the bay.

"What is going on?!" he yelled. Then he saw the corpses. An incredibly injured space pirate grabbed his ankle. Tomacs 3 year old daughter Samus Aran came out from behind her father and began beating the space pirate with a stick. She swung horizontally into its head and it rolled over and died. Tomac grabbed his daughter and ran into his enclave to get his weapons and his wife.

"Samus, stay here in the appartment and don't move, understand?" he was looking his daughter directly in the eyes. She nodded, he kissed her on the cheek and ran outside to defend his colony.

People were running around, screaming and in hysterics. 2 more vessels hovered just above the two cliffs and pirates were dployed straight into the troops. Every soldier began shooting randomly into the waves of pirates. But not one soldier lived. The pirates began heading down into the settlement, firing on their way down. Dozens were killed before they had even reached the bay. Tomac and Sharno began firing helplessly, maybe hitting a few pirates, but not killing them. One of the pirates from a group walked up to Tomac and slashed him round the face. He fell to the floor, bleeding severely. Sharno threw herself over him in an attempt to spare his life, but it was only a matter of time.

The pirates huddled around the 2 of them and stared down. Then they moved into two single lines and a Plasma pirate walked up the abnormal alleyway the pirates had formed. He grabbed Sharno and threw her out of his way. He then grabbed Tomac by the shirt and started speaking in pirate...

"Risanmu, selak bogoro!!" yelled the pirate. Tomac didn't know a word of what he was saying. The space pirate lifted his arm up, as if to strike down on Tomac.

"toohrah lekasey, Risanmu, selak BOGORO!!!!" Tomac cowered as the space pirate prepared to strike, but a huge power blast came hurtling from the left and hit the Plasma pirate in the ribs. He was knocked off his feet and across the beach. Dead. The space pirates and Tomac looked to where it had come from. A fourth vessel, different to the first 3 in design and weaponary came down and landed near the huts.

Samus looked out at the ship as the docking ramp came down. 10 human like figures with beaks in armour came running and flying out of the ship, firing orange beams at the pirates. There was a great synchronised shriek from the pirates

"CHOZO GRAMSLA!!" without any order, the pirates began firing, fleeing and worrying. Withing seconds of landing the "cheep-birds" as Samus avidly named them, whilst watching from a port hole on the appartment, had wiped out the pirate regements. Tomac got up and ran to his wife who was lying on the floor next to a rock. There was blood on the rock and as he turned her over there was blood on her head also, she had been killed by the space pirates. Samus, though only 3, understood what she saw. Her mother had been killed and her father was angry with it. 7 ships came burning into the atmosphere as her father picked up a pirate gun. But on closer inspection, there were not 7 ships, but 6. there was something in the middle, something large, with wing beating down that made it stand out from the ships. Suddenly the dark figure halted and let the ships go solo. It pulled up and flew towards the heavens. I made the silhouette of....a dragon. It lowered its head and something orange was unleashed. Samus watched eagerly to see what would happen. The orange orb travelling incredibly fast to the beach looked firey and hot.

The creature looked down at Samus and darted at her from the sky. Samus didn't know which would hit first, the dragon or the ball of fire.

Samus ran screaming towards her father, warning him about the orb hurtling in his direction. He turned from fighting the pirates to look at Samus running for him. She pointed at the fireball, crying for him to move. He swivelled round, spotting the ball of fire which was inevitably going to kill him and the dragon figure heading for his daughter.

He fired a plasma cell at the dragon and hit it in the mouth. It yelped and tumbled in the air, crashing into the sand. He then turned back to the fireball which was seconds from killing him. He stretched his ams out, ready to die.

"Ahhhhh!" Tomac shouted as the ball of fire ripped straight through him, disentegrating him.

Samus cried and screamed. She'd just seen both her parents killed in the same 2 minutes. She looked over to where the dragon had fallen and he wasn't there...then Samus looked up into the sky above her to see him diving right for her.

She screamed and ran towards a sewer pipe that was pretruding from the cliffside. She crawled in through a small hole in the grating on the front. She scrambled about 5 meters until she reached a ventilation grate that she couldn't get through. She turned around to see where the dragon had gone to. Nothing. He wasn't following her. She walked up to the grate and grabbed the bars. Pressing her face onto them to look up the beach for him. Still, nothing. Without warning it dropped down off the cliff and landed facing Samus. She shrieked and ran back to the vent. The dragon let out a roar of aggrivation. It stuck its long mouth into the pipeline, smashing the grating at the front. It continuely snapped and roared at the little girl, scaring her more than she'd ever been scared. Samus picked up a shard of metal from the grate and scratched along the dragons mouth. It pulled back and wailed in pain. It then began to snap more violently at her. Before it ould reach her though a bright yellow blast hit him in the side of the head. It backed out of the pipe and was hit by alot more. Samus saw it fly up into the sky. It wasn't coming back. Then in the mouth of the pipe apeared 3 cheep-birds. The middle one climbed in.

"Hello Samus Aran, we are Chozo. We are here to save you. Come here..." said the bird like thing. Samus toddled forward and held on to the Chozo as it carried her back to the ship....

**By Ballistic Phazonator 2004**


	3. The Return

**AGE OF PHAZON**

**Chapter 3**

The ship jerked violently. Samus woke up at her controls on board the _hunter_. Anna had noticed Samus had fallen asleep and programmed an auto pilot to GFP research lab Beta-57. The ship had come out of hyperspace and entered the artificial asteroid belt surrounding the space station. Samus punched in an access code to turn automatic pilot off. **Beep** "automatic pilot terminated, manual overide accepted, welcome back miss Aran" **Beep**. Samus smiled under her helmet. Although A.I., Anna proved to be an interesting friend. **pinging noise**. Samus activated visuals and a GFP soldier appeared on the viewscreen infront of her. They had some of the best military armour in the galaxy she thought. Silver steel body plates and helmet with a full face cyan visor.

"Aaah Samus...I trust your mission was succesful?," said the deep voice of Amorbis.

"Good to see you, Amorbis. Can you lift the antigravity shield so I can dock?" Samus asked.

"...I'll see you inside...." He said. The screen went blank and Samus took hold of the steering. She veered left and into the GFP perimeter. The tractor beam pulled her into the docking bay and landed her safely.

Amorbis was waiting for Samus in the docking bay with a squad of soldiers. She stepped into the repulsor lift that took her to the outside of her ship. She looked up as she ascended. The light from the station hurt her eyes as the portal on-top of her ship spiraled open. She jumped down off the _hunter_ and landed on the deck. She walked over to Amorbis.

"Good to see you Bounty Hunter," he said whilst reaching out to shake her hand.

"And you, General," Samus gladly took his hand and they shook firmly. Samus hadn't seen Amorbis in a long time. She had helped him out of some tight spots a few times, and vise-versa. They'd known eachother for four years, he was a few months older than her. But nonetheless, Samus prefered to work alone.

"If you'll follow me Samus, I'll take you to Captain Summers right away, you can collect your bounty from him," Samus nodded and followed next to Amorbis as he and the troops headed off towards the freight elevators.

They reached the bridge and the Captain was waiting peacefully, staring out into the nothingness of space.

"Samus Aran to see you sir," Amorbis announced. The captain gave out a grunt or recognition and Amorbis left his office on the bridge.

"It's been a while Samus," the captain turned round to look at Samus, "Where have you been, we'd lost contact with you for 7 months up until this mission we set you on a few days ago," the captain pulled out his chair and sat down.

"I've been...around, down on some of the core planets, just picking up bounties. Small time, but it pays well," Samus grabbed another chair from the other side of the desk and sat down. Captain Summers had dark grey hair, and pale blue, icy eyes. He reached into his desk droor and pulled out a chip.

"All your credits and bouties, including this one, are installed on this chip. Just give it to one of the women in the control center, they can access it for you. I'm glad you took that mission Samus, no ordinary bounty hunter could've taken out one of those," he paused and thought for a second, "do you even know what it was, Samus?" she sat back in the chair.

"They're known to humans and other humanoid beings as Predators. They are one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. Incredibly stealth like and viscous. Advanced technology, and really don't like losing. They also must have some amazing discoveries, seeing as its wrist blades demolished the chest of my suit,"

Samus could tell that the captain had seen the two holes in her chest. But she was pretty sure the GFP labs would have some chozodian steel samples so they could weld it back together and make it look good as new.

"Do you think your technicians could fix it? I really hope so, seeing as you know how much I hate being on these stations," Samus sat back down in the silver chair she was in. She didn't hate the GFP stations, just disliked the aurora they had. They were always too clean, way too clean. Not a speck could be found. Also the smell, like a medical bay. Throughout the entire monstrosity they call a "space station".

"That's not a problem, although you wanting to get out of here quickly is I'm afraid..." Summers activated his comm unit and tuned in to the technicians block.

"Samus Aran is coming down to you for repairs, nothing too big, so send her back up when you're done," the captain tuned out and stood up.

"What did you mean me leaving was a problem? I don't see a problem there," Samus also stood up, she was about 4 inches taller than the captain whilst in her suit.

"I'll explain when you get back from the engineers, take the left turbolift to level D," Summers opened a panel on his desk and pushed a button which lifted the turbo lift door. Samus stepped in and punched the D level button. The lift door whooshed down and she started her descent into the lower levels of the space station.

**Lower block D access aqquired, have a nice day at GFP research station Beta-57**

Samus stepped quickly out of the turbo lift and walked over to the head technician. He was wearing blue overalls which seemed that no matter how filthy they got the GFP logo still showed in pure white.

"I need some assistance with my Varia suit," Samus stopped next to him and looked at several other engineers who were working on bio-suits for the soldiers. The technician turned to her and looked at the 2 holes in her chest plate.

"Interesting damage, I thought your armour was inpenetrable by solid substances miss Aran, what happened here?" he stood back and observed the edgy metal that seemed to be piercing the air.

"I had a problem with a...parasite," she paused "I'd also like you, if it's not too much trouble, to fuse this with my suit..." Samus reached into her compartment on her back and revealed the gauntlet which she had taken off the predator's body. She handed it to the technician and he examined it. He held it like you would a child. He ran his hand up the left hand side where a panel pertruded a few milimetres. He touched it softly and the 14 inch jagged blades shot out of the front.

"I haven't seen one of these babies in along time, where'd you get it?" he asked

"I took it, from the corpse of a predator. I want to be able to use these with my suit so that I can penetrate more harder rock and metal, that way I'll be able to get the job done quicker," he set the gauntlet down on the table and spread his hand out on a sheeth panel next to the wall. A blue light struck up on it and scanned his palm.

**Identification progress affirmative, Arshal Jokag, lower level D head technician.**

He released a bed, or a surgeons table of some kind. It lowered down from the wall and he grabbed his tool kit.

"Well, I reckon I could do all that in about, half an hour. Okay?" he reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like chozodian steel

"Okay.." Samus sat on the table and the work began immediately...

**By Ballistic Phazonator 2004**


	4. Knowledge

**AGE OF PHAZON**

**Chapter 4**

One hour after the procedure, Samus was on her way back up to Captain Summers' office. Arshal had done a brilliant job. The blades were concealed away inside her wrist, no bulk or bump to show that they were there. She looked exactly the same as she had. Apart from where the 2 holes in her chest plate had been there were now two green lights like the ones the rest of her suit. And the Varia suit was a lot shinier because he had polished her up and eased the joints so she could move easier.

The doors to the bridge whoosed open again and Samus stepped out into Summers' office. He was sitting in his chair, fiddling with a datapad. Samus cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Wow, I told you they'd do a good job, eh?" the Captain laughed heartily and beckoned Samus to the chair she was in earlier.

"Yes they did, but I'm not up here to talk about my repairs. You wanted to see me?"

She sat up straight in her chair.

Summers picked up his datapad again and tapped in a few digits. A panel on the east wall rose up and a screen was revealed. It started playing a carbo-disc. A biohazard sign appeared and then a puddle of bright and dark blue acid, fizzing and steaming.

"Phazon? I already know all about it, though,"

"Apparently, not everything...." The captain forwarded the disc and three DNA scans appeared. The strands were waving around in separate columns. Each looking different. The first one was full of orange and red molocules, most of it though, was taken up by bright yellow molocules, resembling acid. It zoomed out and millions more joined it, creating the blue print of a Xenomorph. An incredibly dangerous and ruthless alien. The predators were famous for hunting them and using their hides and skin as weapons and armour so they were resistant to the acidic blood that the aliens spat and seethed.

The second DNA strand was bright blue and red with flourescent green strands holding the molocules together, again, millions of others joined it to map out the external features of a Predator. Samus thought it might be one since she recognised the flourescent colour.

The last one, a lot thicker and stronger than the other two, was red. A lot brighter than human blood. Samus already knew what it was, she just had to see the picture to prove it...Like the others, millions more of the same strand joined with it to create a generated map of an organism. A Chozo. Samus sat forward in her chair. The image was of a Chozo warlord. A special Chozo bred for war, heavier and more largely built then other Chozo. Also alot bigger.

The three transparent creatures began rotating and filling in, with Phazon. After they were completely full, they stopped rotating and the phazon thinned out into the outline of all three life forms features. The predator began to get bigger, much taller and stronger.

The Xenomorph began growing also, getting more muscle and another tail.

The Chozo however got bigger than the other two put together. Its shoulders broadened out and its muscles grew to a massive size. It accquired razor sharp teeth concealed away when its beak was closed. Its legs grew, making it taller than the other aliens. It was the first Chozo Samus had ever seen with its legs in proportion to the rest of its body. Instead of being hunched over, it stood up straight with its chest out. Samus couldn't believe what she was seeing...

"How did you create this? You must've gotten some basis of informtaion," Samus was angry but controlling her temper, she was also saddened by the Chozo's deformation.

"We didn't create this Samus, it was taken," Summers looked back at the screen, shaking his head.

"Taken from where?" Samus was beginning to lose control of her temper, something she'd never done since her parents died...

"From Space Pirate lab 869- Gamma. On Arius..." The Captain sighed. Arius was a planet that was once ruled by the Chozo. It fell to Space Pirate control a little while after Samus was taken to Zebes.

"I don't understand, why would space pirates do this? I thought they'd given up on Phazon infusing experiments. This is confusing, why these three species in particular?" Samus was breathing rapidly, mainly because of her anger, boiling away under the surface. She also was lead to believe that the Chozo had died out after she'd left them, why wasn't she informed? Of all people she should of known first. Why didn't she?

"No Samus, when you raided the labs Hydra and Aether on Tallon IV, you destroyed their plans to infuse space pirates. After the way the elites and Omega pirate reacted to the Phazon, the insanity and violence toward their creators, the space pirates had to take their research back to stage one. Hosting. The space pirate's genetic signature...."

Summers tapped his datapad and a space pirate DNA strand appeared.

"....as you can see, is very weak and can be manipulated easily,"

the strand congregated with other ones , and became a pirate. The Phazon began filling it. The outline became red and increasingly dangerous, an overload sign appeared on the screen. The Phazon was causing insanity and taking over the freewill that they had once possesed

"and obviously they just weren't creating strong enough legions. The reason they have chosen these three particular speices to meddle with is beyond me. But the reason the data roms we discovered were, in my opinion, terrible reasons. Smart ones, but terrible towards other species. And I feel that if they succeed in the plans they have, they will in due time be able once again to dominate a planet in days, maybe hours,"

Samus went over to the screen and kicked the CAD drive, the carbo-disc flew out and she caught it, slotting it into the scan-data processor on her helmet. Everything she had just seen was uploaded to her memory banks and she threw the disc on to the floor. She clenched her fist and walked quickly to the turbo lift.

"Samus, you can't just walk out of here. I won't let you go on a renegade and waste months of GFP surveillance work!" Samus kept walking. Summers reached for the security lockdown system for his office and pushed it. A thick metal plate came down over the turbo lift. Samus kept walking. She aimed her arm cannon at the plating and fired a missile into it. The blast panel flew right off and destroyed the captains desk. Samus pried open the lift doors and grabbed the energy slots that operated the lifts "Watch me," and with that, she leapt down the shaft. She smashed through the roof of the lift at the bottom and ran out onto the bridge.

Soon she had made her way to the confrence rooms. One more level and she'd be at the hangar, ready to fly.

"There she is!" Samus turned around. A squad of GFP soldiers were pursuing her with ambience rifles. She ran towards the stairs and leapt forward in a dive. She changed to morph-ball and landed on the parallel railings in the middle of the stairway. She sparked and rolled her way down. Frictionating against the metal. She reached the bottom where it curved up. She shot up into the air and changed back, landing crouched a few metres infront of the stairs. She turned her head to look behind her. No soldiers in sight.

She heard a faint clanking every two seconds or so, getting louder, and the intervals closer. A forge grenade had been thrown down after her. She could see it heading straight for her. It shined brightly, showing samus her own reflection in the casing.

**EXPLOSION**

Metal flanks from the floor panels and grenade shards shattered and pounded the Varia suit. The full force of the grenade hit samus in the head. She flew backwards, somersaulting unevenly through the air, spinning out of control. She twisted and turned, shooting through the atmosphere. She crashed into a control door, piercing through it and into the control room. She landed on a computer, bashing it in and setting off electrical charges through her suit.

**Charge Beam, offline**

**Grapple Beam, offline**

**Varia Suit malfunction**

These weren't the exact words Samus wanted to hear from Anna right now, but the situation was getting worse. Her Varia suit dissapeared, revealing the Power Suit, making Samus' feel a bit disorientated from the weight difference. She could hear the GFP soldiers trapesing down the hall after her. She got up off the computer deck she was embedded in.

The viewing window next to her showed her ship, in the docking bay below. It was surrounded by soldiers. She took a chance and stood back. Samus ran at the window, full tilt. She dove forward, smashing cleanly through the glass. She looked up whilst flying through the air. The GFP soldiers were turning around, ready to fire. She grabbed hold of her arm cannon and fired off power shots. They ripped through the air, ready to strike the soldiers individually.

One of the soldiers fired at the glowing sphere hurtling towards him, it exploded just meters from his face, causing the power cell to rupture and set off a small cellular explosion. "Fool" Samus thought to herself as she was about to land. The explosion took out allof the guards, and weakening the _hunter's_ shields. Sparks were still flying off and congesting as Samus sped towards her ship. GFP soldiers were assembling themselves in the control room, aiming their plasma rifles out of the window she's smashed. She somersaulted to the top of her ship, landing directly on the portal hatch.

It span open and she descended into the _hunter_. The energy shield on the turbo lift rose up and she ran to her pilot seat.

"Anna, set a course of Arius," Samus pulled herself in to the control desk and took hold of the _hunter's_ controls. She hovered on the ground for a few seconds. The GFP soldiers began firing at her.

Samus rotated the ship until she was directly facing them. The targetting controls beamed up onto the view-screen. She had various instruments around her to make her weapons more efficient for making sure their targets were infact destroyed.

Samus took the controls of the ship into her hands and aimed the phase cannons directly at the window. Plasma cells were being splashed all over Samus' view-screen. She homed in on them and fired two concussion missiles from the bottom of the phase cannons. She could see the grey streak of cloud behind them as they flew towards the control room the GFP's were firing out of.

One missile collided with the bottom of the pertruding window, shattering the thick glass and killing two of the soldiers. The second of the two projectiles was headed for the control room itself. The soldiers dived out of its path and landed on the floor. The missile carried on through the window, embedding itself into one of the super computers. The nose blew up inside the machine, setting off an EMP, destroying the marines rifles and vision. The GFP had always been foolish to rely on pulse to power their technology.

Samus watched as the missile continued its devistation. The entire room was bent and broken, all the soldiers had been blown to bits and dismembered. She deactivated the combat mode on her ship and returned to flight mode. Samus turned the ship until she faced the docking bay doors.

"Are the antigravity shields down Anna? 'Cos if they aren't we aren't going anywhere fast," Samus slowly flew the ship out of the bay hatch and was once again enveloped by the cold darkness of space.

**Scans indicate that the shields were ruptured when the control room was destroyed, all main weaponary on this quadrant of the space station are offline, flight path clear and trajectory set. **

"Good," Samus pushed forward on the control sticks and accelerated into the asteroid field.

The _hunter_ span and twisted through the asteroids, missing them by meer inches. Samus was an exceptional pilot, and an excellent bounty hunter. A minute later and she was out of the field, mapping out the hyperspace course. She had to do it very accurately, the slightest wrong co-ordinate and she could shoot directly into a supernova. But Samus was known throughout the galaxy, notoriously, for living on the edge. She would plot her co-ordinates so dangerously close to stars and comet trajectories that no other ship would dare to follow her. She always made her own routes and paths to where she wanted to get. The scenic route would take up too much of needed time. Samus grapped the wave lever and pulled back on it. The stars infront of her stretched out and became one big tunnel.

She always hated travelling in hyperspace, it made space lose its mystery and wonder. Just turned it into one big highway. But as long as she got to where she was supposed to be, in the right time, she kept her complaints to herself.

She stretched out in her chair, and in the safety of her cockpit, she fell asleep.....

**By Ballistic Phazonator 2004**


End file.
